robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Friends/Credits
Credits to ROBLOX Friends. Credits Produced with the participation of the within the work of a Canada-France co-production THE CANADIAN FILM OR VIDEO PRODUCTION TAX CREDIT The Government of Ontario Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit Conseil General de la Charente WITH THE PARTICIPATION OF Centre National de la Cinemtographie DEVELOPED WITH THE SUPPORT OF Media Program of the European Union The Departement for Culture, Media and Sport (DCMS) PRODUCED IN COLLABORATION WITH - FRANCE 5 / GRANADA INTERNATIONAL FRANCETÉLÉVISIONS JEUNESSE Dominique Poussier Lorraine Collet GRANADA PROGRAM DEPARTMENT Andree Pelletier Lucie Leger Danielle Beaudry Gabriel Anctil Andree Archambault PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH TREEHOUSE TV PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Delia Leandres Stammer Director, Original Productions, WAM!, YTV, Treehouse TV and Discovery Kids Canada. Bonita Siegel "BASED ON THE Book Roblox Friends" WRITTEN BY Dominique Jolin PUBLISHED BY Game And Press an Imprint of Simon and Schuster A Viacom Company DISTRIBUTED BY Spectra International Distribution: Alain Simard Indigo Film and Television Limited Toonz Animation, India Paxson Distribution Executive Producers Scott Dyer Dale Andrews ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Francois Trudel Dominique Mendel Alain Simard EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR Dominic Webber WRITERS Jeff Sweeney Cathy Moss Cedric Clodic Raymond Lebrun Steven Westren Gerard Lewis Stephan Dubreuil Anne-Marie Perrotta Dominic Webber Michel Vignaud SCRIPT COORDINATORS Julie Derome Erick Roy Valerie Seban VOICE DIRECTORS Rick Jones (Canada) Sebastien Reding (France) WITH THE VOICES OF (CANADA) Candida Gubbins Julie Lemieux Stacey dePass Arthur Holden Frank Meschkuleit Rick Jones Terrence Scammell WITH THE VOICES OF (FRANCE) Julie Burrougs Catherine Proulx-Lemay Julie St-Pierre Alain Zouvi Paul Sarasin Denis Roy Sebastien Reding SERIES DESIGN BIBLE Spectrum Studios CHARACTER DESIGNERS Jean-Pierre Barja Zhigang Wang PROP DESIGNERS Sybil Guy Kit Wallis LOCATION DESIGNERS Philippe Prunet Theodore van Egten STORYBOARD ARTISTS Jean Lacombe Jean-Pierre Barja Zoran Vanjaka LIP ASSIGNMENT Gino Gozo SHEET DIRECTOR Hugo Morales LAYOUT and POSING Marc Simard KEY BACKGROUND COLOR DESIGNER Brigitte Pinon Didier Loubat CHARACTER COLOR DESIGNERS Brenda Jones Nolyn Prosser PROP COLOR DESIGNERS Isabelle Simler Thor Fruedenthal ANIMATION SERVICES Spectrum Animation and Futurikon BACKGROUND PAINTERS L'Equipe Spectrum Igor Boudnikov Robert Waldren ANIMATION DIGITAL INK and PAINTING TVCPT Genevieve Kiki Brisson Marc Girard PRODUCTION MANAGERS Genevieve Cote Georges Calamatas DIRECTOR'S ASSISTANTS Marcos Da Silva Nathalie Savoie POST-PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Chantal Desrochers Glen Pollock PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Georges Calamatas PRODUCTION INTERN Pierre Schwarz ASSISTANTS TO THE PRODUCERS Marie Aurone-Kamina Jennifer Codyre PRODUCTION SECRETARIES Claire Espagno Alma Taoingan LEGAL ADVISORS Martin Lavallee assisted by Susan King and Francois Rollet Maureen Sery POST PRODUCTION SERVICES L'Equipe Prism GENERAL MANAGER Gilbert Crepeau TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Jacques Boucher PICTURE EDITORS Marie-Helene Boulianne Simon Box ASSISTANT EDITOR Mathieu Boulanger TECHNICIANS Sergiu Folea Simon Leclerc MUSIC PRODUCED BY Daniel Scott for Windlight Music COMPOSED BY Douglas John Cameron Jack Lenz Daniel Scott Mario Rubnikowich Earl Rose SOUND POST PRODUCTION Tabb Productions SOUND DESIGNERS and MIXERS Eric Ladouceur Fabrice Conesa Alcolea Special thanks to The Union of BC Performers Everyone at WIC Entertainment SPECTRA ANIMATION Windlight Studios ROBLOX TV STUDIOS INC. A Canada-France co-production © 2004-2005 Spectra Animation Inc. / Roblox TV Studios Inc. / Windlight Studios / Futurikon / LuxAnimation / YTV Canada Inc. All rights reserved. FRANCE 5/Futurikon/LuxAnimation/ROBLOX TV Studios/Windlight Studios/YTV/GRANADA VENTURES/Nelvana Limited Category:Credits